Exploits (Origins)
An exploit (AKA glitch) is a vulnerability that that can be triggered within a game. This vulnerability allows the player to use a bug to give the player an unintended advantage within a video game. Some of these bugs get patched, so the patch version where they occur is noted where it is relevant. = Known Exploits = Potent Lyrium Potions Making Potent Lyrium Potions is one way to make extra money. The following steps are repeatable. # Make sure Morrigan or your character has master level herbalism. # Buy the Potent Lyrium Potion Recipe from Tranquil Proprietor in the Denerim Market District for 11g. # Buy stacks of lyrium dust from the Quartermaster in The Circle Tower. The more stacks you can purchase the fewer trips you need to make. # Buy concentrator and distillation agents from the Gnawed Noble Tavern ONLY. Bodahn Feddic in the party camp sells them more expensively and eliminates any profit. # Make the potions and sell them to the Gnawed Noble innkeeper. Use the profits to purchase more distillation and concentration agents. Note: You make around 1 in profit for every 5 Potent Lyrium Potions sold through this method. Tip: If you happen to be a Dwarf Noble, don't sell the Potions to the Innkeeper. Instead, sell them to Gorim, the merchant at the Denerim Marketplace. He should be quite familiar to you. He will buy everything from you at a 50% discount, instead of the normal 25%. Pre/Post Camping Bodahn Glitch This glitch essentially allows the player to purchase anything in the inventory of Bodahn (the dwarf in your party camp) twice. He carries several very nice items, including tomes as well as one of the best hand axes in the game. When you leave Lothering, he will meet you in camp. Use the Infinite Money Glitch below to get as much money as you need and then buy everything he has you want two of. It is recommended you buy all tomes, grandmaster runes, weapons, etc. he has. Next time you return to camp, he will have restocked with duplicates of all these items. Infinite Money Glitch This glitch essentially allows the player to sell an item twice. Add any item (preferably an expensive one) to your Junk and visit any merchant. When selling the item hit the "Sell All Junk" button and 'immediately' after hit the "Sell" button. You will need to hit the buttons nearly simultaneously, so it might take it bit of practice. If done correctly, you will receive twice the sell price of the item. Simply buy the item back from the merchant and repeat for more cash. The trick on the PS3 is to make sure the highlight is always on the right side of the screen under "Party Inventory". After you sell the item and get 2x your gold, buy the item back from the left side and move your highlight back to the right side.Note: The value of the "exploited" item will drop significantly from its original price however. i.e. a 4 gold item will be rendered into a 75 silver item. On the PC version, left-click and drag the item over to sell as usual, but hold down the right button at the same time. Duplicate Items This glitch is similar to the infinite money glitch above. You must have at least two of the item you wish to duplicate. Move all copies of the item to your Junk, and sell all of them to any merchant. Buyback all but one of the items. Then select the two (or more) items now back in your inventory. Hit "Sell All Junk" and immediately afterwards hit "Sell." If done correctly, the merchant will receive twice the number of items you actually sold to them, and these can then be bought back. (Verified for both PS3 and XBox 360) This will only work if the icon for the item says "x", such as "x2" or "x3" denoting the number of items you have. Some items are shown as "(2)" or "(3)", such as enchantment runes. These items cannot be duplicated, but can be used to generate money using the Infinite Money Glitch. Unlimited Enhancement Crystals This bug will give unlimited enhancement crystals for Shale. If Bella is made to own the tavern in Redcliffe, it is possible to get unlimited crystals for free. Sell them at the smith and return to Bella. (known for PS3, XBox 360 ) . Doing this can corrupt your save file and make your game unplayable. Level Up Glitch In Ostagar during the mission Tainted Blood you are asked to collect three vials of darkspawn blood and the Grey Warden Treaties. Collect the three Vials of darkspawn blood first before the treaties and then return to the main camp where you will talk to Duncan. Choose the choice option "We have the blood, but not the scrolls." On exiting the conversation you will collect experience for the mission and can continue to collect experience for this quest by continually talking to Duncan. Once you collect the Treaties you can no longer exploit Duncan for experience. This is an easy way to level up early if you need to. Using this exploit will skew the levelling/experience of future recruited companions. Although the future party members will be of a comparable level to the Warden, they will not have any attributes to accompany that level. Additional Note This exploit was 'fixed' with the release of the 1.02 patch for the PC on 8/12/09. Further, this exploit does not work on the PS3 retail version. Level Up Glitch using Ally Supply Crates Buying 99er Stacks of Deathroot (1G 60S) or Elfroot (1G 18S) from Varathorn at the Dalish Camp and putting them into the Elven Ally Supply Crates at the Camp gives 880 XP per stack, which is a very cheap and easy way to reach the Levelcap. Note that stacks of 88 of each item give the max XP (880) but there's no way to end up with multiple stacks of exactly 88 roots, thus anyone using this glitch will normally be "wasting" 11 roots per glitch. Item Tier Bug *Storing items in the Party Chest from Warden's Keep and returning later causes many non-fixed-tier items to raise to the tier they would be found at if discovered at the character's current level. **This exploit also works when selling items to any weapon/armor merchant except Old Tegrin, exiting the trade menu, opening it again and repurchasing the items. This sub-exploit immediately re-levels items. Although outside of Warden's Keep, you may be required to advance in level before the item level changes. **This exploit is notable as it allows levelling of unique items such as Warden Commander Armor Set to Dragonbone even if acquired early in the game, making it useful till end-game. **Some non-fixed tier items may randomly change tier up or down requiring many trips back to camp and the Keep to obtain the desired tier. **Iron tier dwarven equipment may be bought from Old Tegrin and placed in the chest and sold for a small profit at a raised tier later. DLC Reappearing items When DLC-items are sold, they reappear after deactivating / activating the DLC enabling the user to sell them again. (PC) Traps for Money and XP In Lothering, there is an NPC named Allison who asks the player to create some traps for her farm to protect against the Darkspawn (Traps are a Girl's Best Friend). The quest gives 50 and some experience as a reward. The hand-in to the NPC requires a minimum of Level 1 Traps on any character active in the current party. Each turn in requires 3 spring traps (materials for these can be purchased from the Inn within Lothering who stocks an unlimited amount of this item). If none of the characters in the current group have the Trap Making skill, then this quest will not be able to be obtained and no further attempts to talk with Allison after the initial dialogue is complete will be possible. Note also that Allison will stop giving this quest (or accepting traps) if the MC's party exceeds some unknown limit of stealing attempts/failed stealing attempts in Lothering. Avoid Some Denerim Encounters ("go to camp") This is a minor exploit, or possibly a feature, which can help the PC avoid Denerim random encounters. After opening the Denerim city map to leave a location outside the Market, select the world map and go directly to the party campsite to avoid any immediate Denerim random encounters. This appears to work even for "non random" random encounters such as the White Oars Mercenaries attack after they've been convinced to leave the Pearl -- however, this does not prevent the encounters from happening at all but simply postpones the opportunity for an encounter. Unlimited Experience Glitch (Mountain Top) As you Enter onto the Mountain Top area from either the Ruined Temple or The Gauntlet, each party member gains 750exp. All that is required is to transition onto the mountain top area so: * Enter the Mountain Top, gain 750xp. * Turn around and exit to Ruined Temple or The Gauntlet. * Turn around again to exit to the Mountain Top, gain 750xp again. * Repeat as desired Skip Road Encounters Sometimes, while traveling from place to place, darkspawn and other enemies may interrupt, which can be rather time-consuming. To skip these, simply go to the party camp. Then, go to the desired destination directly, without interruptions. Mugging A quick way for beginner players to get some nice armor and weapons is to simply taken from Temporary Party Members. Most, if not all, origin stories will have a temporary party companion, a companion who, after the origins, will never be your companion again. Simply go to the inventory and unequip all of their items. Weapons, armor, accessories, even clothing can be taken without refusal or any notice at all from the companion. This has no negative affects, at all. Even if your origin story does not have a temporary companion, soon afterward, Ser Jory and Daveth become companions. In fact, Ser Jory is someone from whom you will benefit greatly from this exploit. Note: ''It is not recommended you use this trick on normal companions, unless they are about to leave or betray you (For example, defiling the ashes will make Wynne leave for good, along with all the equipment she has. It is recommended you "Mug" her 'before '''defiling the ashes. External Links *http://www.gamespot.com/pc/rpg/dragonage/hints.html